


make me feel

by Notmycatsname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmycatsname/pseuds/Notmycatsname
Summary: "They had planned to spend lunch with Ginny and Harry at their house but the sight they were greeted with when they arrived sent them quickly flooing back home with frantic apologies all around. Sirius fully expects an owl to arrive later tonight with more apologies and perhaps talk of rescheduling next weekend. Truthfully, neither he nor Remus are upset about having the rest of the day to themselves."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	make me feel

Faces red with embarrassment, Sirius and Remus stumble out of the fireplace and stare at each other for a bit, trying to piece together what they just saw. Sirius watches as Remus’s mouth twists up a little at the corners, trying to hold back a smile, and that’s what breaks him, sending him into a fit of laughter and leaning against the wall to keep from collapsing to the floor. Remus sits down onto the couch and joins him in laughter, burying his head in his hands.

“I cannot believe we -” Remus dissolves into giggles again and takes a breath to compose himself. Sirius is still of no help, flopping down beside him with tears in his eyes. “Why in the kitchen!” Remus slumps down in the chair and rubs the palms of his hands against his eyes.

“Oh, like you’ve never had sex in the kitchen,” Sirius shoots back a little breathlessly, now mostly composed. 

“Not when people will be over!” Remus exclaims, leaning onto Sirius’s shoulder. “Harry and Ginny _invited_ us, they knew we’d be coming.”

“Well, I think _they_ were the ones that -” Sirius is silenced by a pointy elbow to his ribs and that sets them off again, heads pressed together while they laugh themselves breathless. 

“We’re being ridiculous,” Remus mutters once they’ve caught their breaths. He reclines back against the arm of the couch and pulls Sirius towards him. Sirius chuckles a little against his neck but settles against him, quiet for a moment as he slips a hand under Remus’s shirt and traces it down his side. They had planned to spend lunch with Ginny and Harry at their house but the sight they were greeted with when they arrived sent them quickly flooing back home with frantic apologies all around. Sirius fully expects an owl to arrive later tonight with more apologies and perhaps talk of rescheduling next weekend. Truthfully, neither he nor Remus are upset about having the rest of the day to themselves. 

Remus sighs and Sirius raises his head, blinking up at him to see him with his eyes closed but he can tell from his breathing that he’s not yet asleep. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to sleep,” Remus mutters back at him, blindly placing a hand over Sirius’s eyes. Sirius moves his head out of the way and sits up. 

“It’s 1pm. You think we’re old enough to start taking naps in the middle of the day?”  
  


“It’s Sunday, we’re 45, and I’m tired. I have to recover from seeing your godson so indisposed.”

Shaking his head, Sirius shifts around a bit so that he’s straddling Remus and leans down to bury his face in his neck once again. “I’ll give you something to be tired about,” he mutters and sets to pressing soft kisses along his jawline. 

Remus lets out a soft groan, either in pleasure or slight annoyance, maybe both, but wraps his arms around Sirius’s waist all the same. “That doesn’t make any sense. Is that your idea of seduction?” He shakes his head, eyes still closed. “You’re losing your touch, I think.” He’s grumbling but he’s smiling and Sirius can hear it in his tone. 

The couch is too small for them to lay together on like this but neither one of them minds the close quarters, especially when they’re laying on top of one another. Sirius laughs softly around a soft bite to Remus’s ear and skims his fingers up and down his side. For all of Remus’s talk of wanting to sleep, his actions say otherwise. His hands drift down from Sirius’s back to cup his ass through his jeans and pull Sirius up so that they’re laying nose to nose. Remus blinks his eyes open slowly and is met with Sirius’s soft gaze staring back at him and fuck, he’s not sure how either one of them lived without this love for such a long time. 

This isn’t the time to focus on their life without each other, though, not the time to focus on how hard things used to be, especially not as Sirius closes the distance between them, first bumping their noses together with a smile and then pressing their lips together softly. They kiss slowly at first, almost chastely until Remus swipes his tongue against Sirius’s lips and he opens his mouth to him eagerly. Remus threads one hand into Sirius’s hair and slips the other down the back of Sirius’s jeans and underwear, just holding him there tightly. Sirius shifts his weight so he’s laying heavily on Remus, firm against his middle and pressing him into the couch. 

Remus groans against Sirius’s lips, forced between the soft cushions and the soft, firm denseness of Sirius’s weight, his cock steadily filling up against Remus’s thigh. He’s getting lost in it already and the two of them moan in unison as Sirius starts to buck his hips forward, slowly thrusting rhythmically against Remus’s leg and Remus already feels like he could cry out in bliss when Sirius shifts slightly to slide one knee between his legs. It’s already overwhelming, being surrounded by Sirius, almost crushed by his weight in the best way. It’s a comfort to Remus to know that Sirius has the strength to destroy him so incredibly but he _won’t._ Remus sucks Sirius’s tongue into his mouth, digs his fingers into the skin of his ass, and drowns in the feeling of being his, being Sirius’s.

“Oh _fuck_ , we need to close the floo,” Remus mutters suddenly. He pushes a laughing Sirius off of his lap and stumbles off the couch to the fireplace. Sirius settles into his vacant spot, legs spread carelessly with one arm thrown over the back cushions. He chuckles at Remus when he turns back around, eyes wide and dark and fixed on the outline of his cock through his jeans. He holds his hand out to Remus to pull him into the seat next to him but Remus settles between his legs, rests his head against his hips. “Can I suck you off?” His voice is low and he’s tracing the outline of Sirius’s cock and _Christ,_ Sirius wants him in every way. 

“I kinda wanted to…. _oh_ ,” Sirius struggles to finish his thought as Remus places his palm firmly against his prick, “fuck, I wanna watch you touch yourself.” Sirius feels like he’s teetering just on the edge of rambling but he thinks Remus likes it when he can’t stop himself from saying whatever filthy thing he wants to see. “I want you to climb on my chest and straddle me so I can watch you rub your cock and I want to come on your back, Jesus _fuck,_ Remus please, baby, I -” Remus surges forward, their lips meeting roughly as he climbs into Sirius’s lap. They realize a little belatedly that they should have taken their clothes before getting tangled up in each other and as much as Sirius wants to pull their clothes off himself, he settles for a quick spell that leaves them naked. 

Remus pushes Sirius to lay flat on the couch and presses a sucking kiss to his cock, the plush skin of his belly, around each of his nipples, his neck, his mouth, and settles his thighs on either side of Sirius’s chest. Sirius quickly grabs hold firmly to Remus’s hip and takes himself in hand, moaning openly as he watches Remus pull softly at his own cock with his thumb and forefinger. Sirius feels his love, his affection for Remus bubble up inside of him, feels like he’s boiling in it. He throws his head back against the cushion, panting as Remus increases his speed, tensing his thighs. Remus blinks his eyes open and their gazes lock as fire sparks between them and Remus seems to _know_ what it is Sirius wants as he slowly feeds two of his fingers into his open mouth. 

“Hold me tighter,” Remus mumbles and Sirius _does,_ his iron grip bruising his skin. Remus can feel the slick head of Sirius’s cock hitting the small of his back, feels Sirius’s tongue sucking his fingers as though he could squeeze the marrow from them and fuck, he’s so close. He slides his fingers out from the hot cave of Sirius’s mouth and sees his grey eyes flash in recognition. Remus can’t hold back a smile as he swaps hands, feeding his essence to Sirius and slathering his spit on his cock and the both of them break in near unison. 

The noise that breaks from Remus’s lips is the most precious sound in history, Sirius thinks. His cry and the sweet taste now on Sirius’s tongue sends him toppling over the edge, spurting onto Remus’s back. Remus, panting and so _fucking_ beautiful, carefully removes his fingers, slowly unfolds his legs and covers Sirius’s body with his own. He burrows his nose into the sweat damp hair at Sirius’s temple and hums a little in contentment. Sirius wraps his arms back around Remus and squeezes him hard. “Remus, I don’t know how anyone can love someone the way I love you.” 

Remus stretches a little on top of him, like a cat getting comfortable, and presses a dry kiss to his jaw. “I know, darling. I know. I love you.” His voice is soft and sleepy and warm and Sirius knows he’s half-way to a doze already. He squeezes him one more time, summons a blanket over the both of them, and joins him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin!
> 
> notmycatsname on tumblr
> 
> i have a lot of thoughts about post-war middle-aged Sirius and Remus and i'd love to talk about it


End file.
